Guy's Night Out
by BeautifulAlice
Summary: George and Mitchell are both chased by people who caught them acting as their natural selves, while trying to have a “normal” guys night out. Slight George/Mitchell. First “Being Human” fanfic!


Being Human

Boys Night Out

_Breathalittlelonger_

Summary: George and Mitchell are both chased by people who caught them acting as their natural selves. They take the side of a cliff, and wait until their gone. But then, George gets stuck, and Mitchell has to help get him free…by using his teeth.

Spoilers: Set directly after the first episode "Pilot", but before the second one. Set it in canon anywhere you like.

Pairings: Slight George/Mitchell, if you look hard enough. But really, its mostly gen.

Genre: Adventure, General

Author's Notes: This is my FIRST Being Human fic, so please be gentle with me. Also, I've only seen the first episode, and a bit of the second, so if the characters are off, I apologize, and hope that the story wasn't TOO terrible.

*

"I TOLD YOU!" George shouted, as he and Mitchell were both running for their lives in the dark and shadowy forest. Mitchell attempted a laugh, but found that he was running too hard to be able to do so.

"AND I TOLD YOU, WHERE'S THE FUN IN LIFE IF YOU NEVER HAVE TO TAKE ANY RISKS!" He shouted back, well aware that their pursuers could hear them both, and didn't care. He was probably having way to much fun, and George was most definitely suffering enough for the both of them. Oh well.

"SCREW RISKS-THIS IS SUICIDE!" He shouted back, angrily, and jumped over a ten foot long log that had appeared out of nowhere. Mitchell followed immediately afterwards. "IF WE GET OUT OF THIS, YOU SO OWE ME!" He added, yelping when he nearly collided with a tree. Mitchell pulled him upwards, and they both continued running. It was a good thing that Annie wasn't with them…she would probably be laughing her ass off…on the other hand, maybe they should've considered bringing her.

"SHUT UP AND RUN ALREADY!" Mitchell bellowed back, aware that their pursuers were about to catch them. They were less than a few feet away, and chasing them hard. George, wisely, kept quiet, though he had enough breath and energy in him to throw a dark angry look that-if looks could kill-Mitchell would be falling down dead.

The two of them, together side by side-ran through the dark woods for almost an hour…and then…they hit a ravine.

"Oh, christ." Mitchell heard George whisper, and inwardly agreed with him.

The ravine they faced was about twenty feet large, and fifty feet deep. No _way_ either of them could jump that span and survive…that is, if they were human. But if they did jump…they would still feel the pain of the fall. And George was definitely still mostly human to feel it. Mitchell might not feel much of it, but he wasn't **that** desperate.

"OVER HERE! QUICKLY!" One of the men that was chasing them shouted suddenly, and George flinched besides him.

"I have an idea." Mitchell said quickly.

"If it involves jumping…" George eyed him with a wary look.

"No…but…just do follow me. Fast!" And, without looking to see if he did as he was told, he quickly went over the side and started climbing down.

"You've got to be kidding me!" George called down to him, angrily. "I'm a werewolf, not a bloody monkey!"

"Come on, Georgie old boy, show me how you climb the territory here!" Mitchell called back, smirking.

"THERE THEY ARE!"

"WHERE? I ONLY SEE JUST ONE!"

"THE OTHER ONE MUST'VE BEEN FASTER-QUICK!"

"George, climb down, now!" Mitchell shouted, knowing that their followers wouldn't be able to hear-but that George could-over the wind that was suddenly roaring about them, as they were at the cliff.

He watched in relief and worry as his friend started climbing down-faster than he did himself. Soon, George was hanging on the side of the cliff next to him, in the darkness, about a hundred feet down from where the people were now standing over them. Mitchell grinned in the dark, feeling the pleasure of using the muscles he hadn't used in ages, and of the thrill of hunting, and running. George was cursing, though, and seemed quite worried.

"Don't worry." Mitchell whispered at him, knowing that he would here. "I'll catch you if you fall off." He said, assuring him.

"This is all your fault." George hissed at him. "I didn't WANT to come, but you guilted me into doing so-"

"It's not my fault you're so easily swayed!" Mitchell said indignantly. "Think of all the troubles we-"

"THEY MUST BE OVER THAT WAY!" A man above them shouted, making them look up in surprise.

"That was quick." Mitchell muttered, frowning. George seemed to be weakening, so he quickly said, "Let's get out of here."

"Can't." George said, sounding shaken and miserable. "I'm stuck."

"Stuck?" Mitchell asked, incredulously. He climbed over closer to him, and saw-with his own vampire vision-that George wasn't kidding. His arm was so tangled in a root that was hanging out the side of the cliff, that it was amazing that it wasn't a part of him. Mitchell bit his lip, thinking quickly. At least he didn't have to worry about George falling off…but _he_ was weakening now, and George was already terrified. They needed a way to get free…

"Okay…I'm going to saw through the root, and-"

"How?" George asked, alarmed. Mitchell rolled his eyes.

"With my teeth."

"Are. You. _**INSANE?!**_" George yelled loudly. Mitchell glared.

"Those people might hear you." He pointed out, a bit too cheerfully. "Relax, it won't be all that bad. I promise I won't bite you-that is, if you don't move too suddenly." He added, now worried about hurting him. George whimpered.

"I wish you'd never talked me into this." He said quietly, but still softly enough for Mitchell to hear. Mitchell grinned.

"Come on, George. We're technically already dead-where's the fun in the afterlife if we don't just go out and try to have fun?"

"This. Isn't. Fun." George said, through clenched teeth. The moon was bright above them, though the sky was also cloudy, so that it was partially dark, but light enough to see anything with the moon so bright and their talents. George, however, had his eyes tightly closed, and was using every ounce of energy to be able to keep holding on with both arms, in case the root snapped. Mitchell lowered his head next to the hand and arm that was trapped with the root, and studied it.

"What're you doing?" George asked with a wince as Mitchell sniffed his arm.

"You smell like-"

"I don't care what you smell, _just get that thing off me!" _George hissed, and Mitchell frowned. He studied the root once more, and then gently lowered his head next to it.

"I'll try not to bite you." He repeated, and then sank his teeth into the root, and started to chew.

He made a face; the root was terrible! It tasted like…rotten seaweed, and eggs mixed together. He hurriedly cut through the rest of the root…and almost went straight through to George's hand. He hesitated, his teeth out, and his mouth open, as he smelled his friends hand. It smelled…almost like mint. Inwardly flinching at the thought of what he could do to him, he forced himself to pull back.

"Okay, lets climb." He said, trying to sound normal. George frowned at him, but didn't disagree. He began climbing rapidly, and he quickly followed. Before they made it to the top, however, Mitchell grabbed hold of a part of rock that was sticking out…and slipped.

He would've fallen then, down into the ravine, if George hadn't reacted and grabbed a hold of his other hand, and holding tight. Mitchell swallowed, and looked down. He was swinging a little, back and forth, and he kept hitting the rock wall…but there was nothing to grab onto. George, on the other hand, had plenty to grab onto. He gritted his teeth and used his only free hand to pull himself up. Mitchell felt his mind racing, and his blood rushing through his body. He was going to-

With a grunt, George literally threw Mitchell up and over onto the edge of the cliff, on safe ground again. Mitchell was frozen for a few mere seconds, but then was moving fast to help George up too.

"That was a bad idea." George panted, as he and Mitchell both laid on the solid ground, breathing hard.

"Agreed. But it worked-we got the humans off our trail." Mitchell pointed out, pleased.

"Good! Now, maybe, can we _please_ go home?" George begged. Mitchell liked it when his friend begged, and smiled.

"I think that would be a good idea. Annie's probably missing us by now anyway." He added, in an undertone. "I bet she's hanging by the door and getting angry at us every second we're not yet there."

"I don't think so." George disagreed. "I think she thinks that we're out having fun."

"Aren't we?" Mitchell teased, eyeing his friend. He saw George swallow as he looked at him, and for a moment Mitchell felt his feelings for his friend return. But then, George laughed, and the silent moment was broken.

"I guess we are…much as I…disagree about how you get us into these kinds of things." He admitted, chuckling.

Mitchell grinned.

"I'm glad." He said, meaning it.

And the two went home.

-

Annie wasn't waiting by the front door, as Mitchell had said, but was sitting on the sofa and watching the telly. She was a little worried about them being out so late, but was forcing herself to remain calm, and trust that they would be back like they said they would. After all…it had been ages since the boys had had a good night out, and maybe this was going to be one of those. She didn't want to interfere in any way.

Just as she was getting a little sleepy, she heard the door open, and she jumped up excitedly.

"You're home!" She said happily. "Did you have fun? Did you-what happened?" She stared at them, aghast. "You look like you've been through the dirtiest river in the world!"

"Something close to that." Mitchell agreed, grinning. George sighed.

"I thought you said that we weren't going to tell her-it's embarrassing enough as it is." He said, grumbling. She blinked.

"I thought you were supposed to be having a 'normal' night out." She accused. "Not one filled with…with…" She paused, searching for the right word.

"Danger." George supplied. "Angst. Evil."

"Exactly." She agreed, nodding. "What happened to your normal night off?" She demanded.

"It's all his fault." George said with a grin, looking towards Mitchell. Annie turned towards him accusingly, and George's grin widened as a clear groan from his friend could be heard.

The afterlife wasn't much fun, true…but sometimes, it could be damn hysterical.

_End._


End file.
